User talk:Bluedog187
Thanks Thanks for the help. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) * Okay, two things: 1. Bluedog (Talk) - Put that in your preferences for your signature. By doing that it'll link your signature to your wikia page on what ever wikia your on (Ex. Bluedog on YGOW -> Bluedog's page on the YGOW, Bluedog on YCMW -> Bluedog's page on the YCMW). 2. I need help with a card, and if you want you could make it. I want to make a "Fusion" (a cmbination, but it could be an effect monster or ritual, etc.) of (Red Deamon's Dragon) and (a.k.a. Black Dragon Archfiend or Black Deamon's Dragon). So literally I want to combined the two and give it a strong RDA effect. Any ideas or are you up to the challenge? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ** Here are the blue prints. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) *** I have a simple, but long job for you that has been started and I am making smaller. I want you to copy everything from here to here and paste " " at the top of each category. Think you can do it? Oh, and make sure you check each blue link, just in case because so just have a link to the YGOW page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) **** Do you think you could make the Ritual Spell soon? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ***** Sorry to redo our work but...I'm still not comfortable with "Crimson" in the name just because of the "Crimson Dragon". Would Carmine or Scarlet be better in your opinion. It's okay as it is, I'm just saying. Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ****** I only say Scarlet because it can represent sin, and I got the idea from this. Ruby sounds more like a Luster Dragon-kind of name...well there is Ruby Dragon. I'll keep thinking of stuff. :/ Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ******* Scarlet and Crimson...Scarlet represents sin...Crimson represents Blood... ... ...I think I have heard of Scarlet as a reference of blood, but Crimson has the meaning of blood through war. I just don't like it because of RDA link to the Crimson Dragon. Whatever you think works is good enough for me because it's your card. :) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ******** I thought of that too. I guess that works. Oh and I though of this earlier: I think you should give the Ritual Spell and alternate effect. I mean, you have to fusion summon AND synchro summon AND maintain both monsters till you get the ritual spell. I'm just saying with all that hard work for a monster that is good, don't get me wrong, but BEUD could kill it and he takes less effort to get out. Maybe make it add "all of your opponents monsters are switch to DEF position" or some that supports the monster more. "After summoning CDA destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field and CRA gains it's ATK". I dunno. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ********* Sounds good. You could also have it where instead you have to send the monsters you used in the ritual. Here's another thought...two effects. One for removing RDA and one for removing BSD, but both happen on different turns and at the end of the turn the second is removed from play, CDA dies. Another idea: have like a Volcanic doomfire effect, but instead of 500 LP loss...half the the monster's atk. powerful but just a thought. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Ummm...with Bullets, not gun bullets. Check out the Arcana Force cards but I'll see what I can come up with. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:42, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ** EX: While this card exists in your Graveyard, you can remove from play the folling monsters to activate the following effects (if both monsters are removed from play destroy CDA): ● "RDA": ... . ● "BSD": ... .You may need to redo that and have me and someone else proof read it. Do you have the program "Paint"? If you do put either 3 or 4 spaces where the bullet would be (I forget how much exactly) and put in a bullet under the paintbrush button. EX: Volcanic Duelshot. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *** I think that's good, just maybe th both part makes it too powerful, but with the summoning requirements and the second effect (1/2 damage) I think it's okay. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) **** Look's good. It's not that bad but if you would like, sometime after the 8th I could remake (with the dots, etc.), but I think it's fine. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ***** PS. You do realize that Crimson Inferno Ritual can be used for ANY Ritual monster...right? XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Wheelerman Wow, and I didn't even have to tell you to make it. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) * When I put that down I was thinking "It'll be easy, just copy Kaibaman's lore and change Blue to Red. Done." Then I see this and it's like, Whoa. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ** Well yeah. You did it without me saying anything, you made it how you wanted it, and it didn't turn out crappy. Congradulations. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *** I looked at CDA again and I think there is an issue. 1. Because of his second effect, his first can't activate and 2. His last effect can do anything to Magic Cylinder because that would negate his attack. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) **** See any problems with this?: "This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card "Crimson Inferno Ritual". When this card declares an attack, destroy all monsters on the field besides this card and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the original ATK of this card. When your opponent activates a Card that inflicts damage, you take no damage, and your opponent takes twice the damage you would have taken, instead." Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ***** UDK put up a new skin. I think it's awesome. Hey do you think you can come on the IRC? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ****** Ummm...thanks...How do I put this: 1. I was looking for names 2. It'll be a Cyberdark thus it won't look organic 3. The pictures were good and thanks you, I can use them later but cahnces are I won't have an image. Thanks anyway. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) IT'S DONE! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA HAAAA! XD The name can be changed at any time, but that can be a small project. See you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * Googled images, then deviant art...****, no one can draw and no one is original except card makers. Same old porn after porn and other crap. God help us all. *sigh*, I guess everyone will have to use their imagination...which is a form of thinking. I can see mass suicides already. -_- Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ** Few things. 1. It turns out Wyrm don't have any arms or legs, so screw off Oriental Dragons with hard names to work into cards. 2. I made this I put it there to organize what is needed. After we this the Archetype is good we can post this on the Page and then delete this. 3. Start a new message thingy on my talk page, your endless chain is starting to bug me. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *** Discuss with CJ which Elite Disciple you guys want. I'll take what's left over. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) **** Well I think I want the head, if you or Josh want's it you can. But regardless, ask him if he want's the arms or the legs. Note: What should they specialize in? ATK and DEF? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ***** Maybe one can negate spells, one traps and one either effects or attacks. I thought arms should be a high ATK and low DEF and legs be a high DEF and low ATK and Head can be in the middle with both. But that was my idea. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ****** I dunno. And nvm about the negate spells/traps/etc. I was thinking we could base that off of Exodia necross but the legs get get the negate effects and now I just don't like it. :/ Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ******* Well you, CJ and UDK can figure it out. Also I plan to have a meeting again. Tune into my Disciple Sandbox's talk page and place downb when you can be available. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Disciples of the Forbidden One Hey, wassup? I don't think I've ever talked to you. I'm Ultimate Dragon Knight, nicknamed UDK, and I am a bureaucrat on this wiki. Anyway, a few days ago, D.Kaiser asked me if I wanted to help with this project and I told him i had to decide. Anyway, I have decided yes, so here I am. D.Kaiser told me to talk to you about it. That's pretty much it. Holla back. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *Between the Elite Disciples, I'd probably prefer to use the Arms. Chaos josh - Talk 16:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) **If UDK is undecided I say you (Bluedog) and I work on the head, as the arms and legs are kind of pair and we are the only ones without admin powers. XD PS, answer thisDmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ***So, I get to take on this beast's sexy legs? Jk. Its fine by me. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ****"If UDK is undecided"...no one ever reads... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 12:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *****It don't matter to me. I'll take anything. Its just something to show my creativity. I'll take the legs. My legs are stronger than my arms, so sure. I'll take the legs. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ******You on? The second meeting is starting. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) The Future I knowthis is going to sound depressing but because of college my use on this wikia may be limited. However, if you can, message me a much as possible about things that I can work on or about how you are doing. This is just so I stay here. How have you been lately? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) * I've been decent, I little crappier than normal, but decent. Talk to you tomorrow. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what happened last, but I really didn't know that those cards were there already. It's a huge Wiki! I was only trying to help.--Station7 15:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. Some users try to to vandalism, but I don't . I'm against it.--Station7 20:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't wanna be rude, but those cards excist at the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki and not the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki. Exoodia the forbidden One and all those other cards excist there and not here. I saw that on the page of Exodia's Flame. All those links are going to that Wiki indeed of this one.--Station7 20:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's clear enough.--Station7 20:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Trouble in Yugioh Wikia You see, that unregistered user kept mess up what we trying to cleaning up. That's why it's time to stop all those unregistered one from change the site. It's very crazy at this minute. --FredCat100 22:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Turn out that's only one member; 74.136.94.243, being spamming on Yugioh Wikia site. Time to ban him for good. --FredCat100 22:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, he's very crazy like if he's on drug. Time to put on your admin power and take him down. --FredCat100 22:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, when Admin come back on that site, you ask for your own. So we can stop that crazy bastard for good, you're around while Admin is gone, huh?? --FredCat100 22:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) He just continued to mess up my list. What up with him? --FredCat100 23:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Guess he's one big baka on my list. --FredCat100 23:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Now he begged me to ban him already. --FredCat100 23:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) From D.Kaiser Hey UDK, how are you? I hope you’re doing well. I am doing decent as always. However, I just wanted to inform you that I will be uninstalling Window’s Live Messenger. If you need to get a hold of me, I still use Wikia’s for research so I will be online and aware of messages. I also have Skype, so if we need to chat for any reason, you can contact me via that. That’s all, my friend. See you around. D.Kaiser 21:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC)